


If You're Hurting, Let Me Know

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Kannao shorts [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, good kids, intimate physical contact but like, kannao - Freeform, not in a sexual way - Freeform, possible otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: In which Naoto is in pain and Kanji wants nothing more than to help her feel better.





	If You're Hurting, Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> 5/10/2017 - I wrote and posted this very late last night. I have therefore gone through and polished up a few aspects of it. Namely, finding appropriate synonyms for "gentle".  
> 6/7/2017 - I added a little to clarify some small things; Kanji notices her hands go up to grip her shoulders before he pries them off, and it's noted that it wasn't just Naoto who went through weird physical shit after the IT stopped going into the Metaverse.

She _had_ been unusually quiet and pale all that day, he realized, and perhaps her face was a bit strained too. He felt like a complete idiot for not picking up on the tiny indications that there was something wrong. After all, he loved her more than anything in the universe. Shouldn’t he be better at making sure her stubborn pride didn’t keep her from getting help when she needed it? _Stupid, stupid Moronji!!_

~~~

Kanji Tatsumi was awoken from his impromptu evening nap on the sofa by the distressing sound of pained sobs coming from within the second room on the right down the hall. He sat up quietly, listening with deep concern, before tiptoeing down the hall. He knocked quietly on the door and cracked it open, peering in.

Naoto Shirogane, the love of his life, strong, brilliant, beautiful, capable, was curled up on the spare futon, her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes red and teary. She wore only her usual dark navy slacks and black socks—no shirt, or bra, or bandages covering her skin. Normally, the sight would’ve made Kanji sputter and duck out, holding his nose, but in this moment he felt nothing but concern for the one he loved. Opening the door a bit further and stepping tentatively over the threshold, he softly called, “Nao…? Wha’swrong?”

Her masterfully concealed surprise was not lost on Kanji. He knew her too well. In one fluid motion, she sat up and cloaked herself in the trenchcoat she had apparently tossed aside earlier. He saw her hands appear by either side of her neck, gripping her shoulders convulsively. “It’s… I am fine, Kanji. I’m sorry if I woke you. There is no need for you to worry overly much about my current condition.”

This pushed an all-too-familiar button for Kanji. “ _Fine??_ Like hell you’re fine, Naoto! Look a’ yerself, you’re a cryin’ mess, rollin’ around on tha floor o’ tha guest room! I’m here ta make sure ya don’t try an’ do everythin’ on your own! Lemme help, dammit! I love ya more than anythin’ an’ I don’ wanna see ya hurtin’ like this!”

Naoto quivered slightly, another sob threatening to make her collapse again. Kanji strode acrosss the room and sat, legs crossed, just behind her. He pried her small hands off of her shoulders so he could hold them in his own, much larger ones. “Please, Naoto, tell me wha’s wrong. I love ya ta death an’ I can’t bear ta see ya cryin’ and hurtin’ all ‘lone…”

Tears welled up again and Naoto cried, “Oh, Kanji… I’m sorry I’ve never told you about this before…” She let herself fall into the familiar, secure, strong but always gentle arms behind her. Her head leaning against his chest and her back against his abdomen, she admitted what she had been withholding from him for nearly a year. “I… Well, since we… Stopped going into the TV, some strange things started happening to my body.” She blushed and paused here, but Kanji just lovingly stroked her right hand with his thumb and waited patiently for her to continue. He understood; he himself had noticed some odd physical changes after the Investigation Team had finished its work. After a moment, Naoto continued. “My… My periods became extremely irregular, and… And, well… My breasts seem to have undergone a small growth spurt, and ever since, if they are under too much pressure for too long, well…” She sobbed and he put two and two together. _Stupid bandages… Oh, man, Naoto, why d’you still_ do _this t’yerself??_

She relaxed her arms, letting them rest at her sides. He gingerly slipped his hands in the spaces between her arms and her sides, to hug her supportively just below her painful breasts. He buried his face in her navy hair, and the two sighed simultaneously--one from comfort and relief and the other from sad exasperation. “I jus’ wish there was somethin’ I could do ta help ya not be cryin’ an’… An’ hurtin’.” Kanji tenderly cradled the two soft masses in his ever-careful hands, and Naoto exhaled a sigh of relief. “Just… stay here. Like this. Could you maybe, er…” She blushed again, though they were already intimate and he had done something similar on… Another occasion. “Nao, if it’ll help ya feel better, I’m all ears.” She smiled. Of course he’d do it. “Could you massage the muscles around my breasts? They’re so sore…”

He placed a kiss on her head and murmured, “’course I will.”

After a few minutes silent except for their breathing, Kanji spoke quietly as his hands continued to carefully rub Naoto’s sore muscles. “Promise me this’ll never happ’n again, Nao… Arigh’? If you’re hurtin’, lemme know.”

“If you’re hurting, let me know…” Naoto repeated sleepily.

Kanji smiled at the look of contentment on her face.

“I love ya so damn much…”

“Likewise…”

 

Fin.


End file.
